geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwork: Clock Tower
Another story by Deathly Clockwork. Previous Clockwork story https://geosheas-lost-episodes.fandom.com/wiki/Clockwork:_Origins https://geosheas-lost-episodes.fandom.com/wiki/Clockwork_II:_That_old_ticking_sound CLOCK TOWER It started with another pair of people. This time some High School Graduates. It was Movie night but they couldn't find a movie so insted they decided to go for a night on the town. Then they went out of the city and into the wilderness "Are you sure we should be heading out of the city?" Carol said in a worried voice "Pfffft it's fine now let's keep going i heard a myth about this Guy with a clock for an eye and then ran off into this Clock Tower" Logan Said "You sure we should be going out to this clock tower i mean what of he's real? And whay if this Clock Tower is Real?" James Said "It's a Myth. The Clock Tower can be real but He can't... i doubt the clock tower is rea..." he stopped speaking as they approched the Clock Tower "What... no... no i... it can't be real... well he can't be real" Logan said. As they entered the clock tower they felt a cold breeze. As they walk up the stairs they hear a sound a human being skinned alive. Carol Threw up from the thought of it "Oh God" Carol Throws up in the middle "oh thats a fowl thought" Carol Said grossed out they continued to walk up the stairs now seeing loads of gears around then they noticed a man running up the stairs... they hear the sound of a Clock Ticking with the man "Hey you, Get back here." Mathew Said as they ran after the man. As they Reached the top the man stopped "Hey you, why are you here?" Mathew asked. The man turned arround and they saw the man Logan Described "You shouldn't have come here" The man said "Who... who are you?" James asked "I am Clockwork" The man known as Clockwork said "Now it's your time" Carol, Logan, James and Mathew started to run Clockwork ran after them Mathew was at the end of the line running down stairs and Clockwork got him first. Logan was next as Clockwork aimed for him as he did Logan Triped over and Clockwork triped over him and droped his knife and it landed in his leg he screamed. Clockwork got up ran back to get his knife "I'll deal with you later" Clockwork said as he ran after the rest. as Clockwork was catching up James and Carol escaped and slamed the door behind them and Clockwork stopped but hit the door and fell to the floor. As James and Carol ran back to town they never spoke of the day and everytime they are told of the Myth they try to change the subject. 2 Weeks Later "...And Jeff is still at large" Report 1 Said "Thanks Mary. Now in related news of killing police found the bodies of Logan and Mathew were found in the old clocktower so we can assume that the Myth of the man in the Clock Tower is true but the police searched everywere in the Clock Tower but no man is sight meaning that the Man has relocated. This has been Gum Grape News saying Stay Juicy" Said Reported 2. "Oh no" Carol Said. To this day a ticking sound can be heard from the old abandoned Clock Tower. And the real clock never ticks anymore but it can still be heard. Category:Sequels